dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Cassandra Pentaghast
} |name = Cassandra Pentaghast |image = Cassandra-profile-260px.jpg |title = Seeker Hero of Orlais Right Hand of the Divine |gender = Female |race = Human |class = Warrior |family = Anthony Pentaghast (brother) Uncle |affiliation = Seekers of Truth Inquisition |voice = Miranda Raison (Dragon Age II and Dragon Age: Inquisition) Colleen Clinkenbeard (Dawn of the Seeker) |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition"As you saw in the trailer, Morrigan, Varric & Cassandra play a role in the game." }} Cassandra Pentaghast is a Nevarran of the royal Pentaghast family and Seeker of the Chantry interested in Hawke. She believes that understanding Hawke's actions could be the key to preventing a war that threatens to engulf Thedas. She is the protagonist of the film Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker, which revolves around her investigating a conspiracy within the Chantry. In Dragon Age: Inquisition she becomes one of the Inquisitor's companions and a potential romance option.| Game Informer September 2013 Issue"Cullen and Cassandra confirmed as romances for DAI" Background Though of noble birth, Cassandra Pentaghast turned her back on a life of wealth and privilege to join the Seekers of Truth after the murder of her brother. The ancient order serves as a watchful eye over corruption and magical threats, granted ultimate authority in its investigations by the Chantry. Involvement Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition Many Seekers abandoned the chantry in response to the mage rebellion. Cassandra did not join her comrades in this, instead remaining loyal to Divine Justinia and her efforts to restore order in the face of chaos. She is both pious and driven, the sword in the right hand of the Divine, seeking justice above all else. Quotes Dragon Age II * (To Varric) "Start talking, dwarf. They tell me you're good at it." * "The righteous stand before the darkness, and the Maker shall guide their hand." * (To Varric) "Bullshit! That's not what really happened!" Dialogue * Cassandra: "I'm not interested in stories. I came to hear the truth". * Varric: "What makes you think I know the truth?" * Cassandra: "Don't lie to me! You knew him/her even before he/she became the Champion!" Dragon Age: Inquisition * (To The Inquisitor) "You walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you, the only one who escaped the blast that killed thousands. And you have no idea how you survived? At this moment, you are the only threat I see." Trivia * During the development of Dragon Age II, her hair changed from long black hair, to short white hair, to her current short black hair. * In Dragon Age: Redemption Nyree states that she once fought beside a templar named Cassandra. Cairn states that Cassandra is head of the Seeker Order. Cassandra Pentaghast, however, is not the head of the Seekers.Gaider, David. Twitter. Posted on August 26, 2012. * Mary Kirby described her as "an extremly crusty baguette"Kirby, Mary Twitter. Posted on March 11, 2014. * Cassandra is proclaimed the "right hand of the Divine" (Divine Beatrix) in Dragon Age II; Grand Cleric Elthina refers to Leliana as the "left hand of the Divine" (albeit referring to a different Divine). As of Dragon Age: Inquisition she is Divine Justinia V's Right Hand. * Unused dialogue from Dragon Age II suggests there was a cut quest involving a female member of the Seekers of Truth encountering Hawke in Kirkwall, likely referring to Cassandra. * She is described as "The Believer" in the promotional materials for Dragon Age: Inquisition.Official Dragon Age twitter * Jennifer Hepler was originally writing Cassandra for Dragon Age: Inquisition. David Gaider took over when Jennifer Hepler left BioWare. * She "sees eye to eye" with Iron Bull and Vivienne.Cassandra Profile. Gallery DotS Cassandra striking a pose.jpg|Concept art from Dawn of the Seeker Conceptart009.jpg|Concept art from Dragon Age II Conceptart001.jpg|Artwork of Cassandra interrogating Varric Cassandra.RiseToPowetTrailer.png|Old model of Cassandra in "Rise to Power" trailer Leliana.jpg|Cassandra with Leliana Cassandra Pentaghast (HoDA).png|Cassandra in Heroes of Dragon Age CassandraDAI.jpg|Cassandra in the Fires above trailer CassandraVarric2.jpg|Cassandra and Varric in Dragon Age: Inquisition Cassandra Pentaghast DAI concept art.png|Concept art for Dragon Age: Inquisition CassyDAI.jpg|Cassandra in the Gameplay Trailer dai- cassandra.jpg|Cassandra with Solas and Varric References External Links * Dragon Age Inquisition Character Kits #2 * Cassandra Pentaghast Character Guide Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Humans Category:Inquisition members Category:Love interests Category:Nevarran nobility Category:Nevarrans Category:Royalty Category:Seekers of Truth Category:Warriors